tgabfandomcom-20200214-history
Avelea, Trissiny
Trissiny Avelea is a student of the class of 1182 at Unseen University. She is a paladin and is the current Hand of Avei. This title also gives her the rank of General, recognized by the Sisterhood and the Imperial Army. Early Life and Family Trissiny's birth mother is Principia Locke but she was raised by Mother Narnasia Darnassy at Viridill Abbey upon the suggestion of Arachne Tellwyrn. She did not know who her birth mother was until she was eighteen years old. When she was fifteen, in 1179, Avei visited the Abbey and proclaimed Trissiny her new Hand. Later that same day, the goddess explained to Mother Darnassy that Trissiny would leave for the Unseen University in three years. Growing up in the Abbey, she was taught by Avenist mentors with very little outside influence. Because of this, Trissiny had a very black-and-white view of the world before she went to study at Unseen University. Trissiny has a deep understanding of feminist philosophy, as well as an extremely strategic mind. She is also well-versed in Avenist fighting form, the Eagle Style, another heritage of her upbringing. Life at Unseen University After her excursion and the fighting against the centaurs in the Golden Sea, she received the divine horse Arjen from Avei. Identity Struggle Trissiny has had a difficult time at Unseen University, particularly after discovering the identity of her Eserite birth mother. Several months after that revelation, Trissiny experienced an unsettling event during a class exercise in the Crawl when a version of herself was forced upon her, temporarily taking over her body and mind. This false identity was an alternate Trissiny that had been raised by Principia (differentiated by using the name Triss Locke). Even after exiting the dungeon and returning to her usual self, she retained memories of what it felt like to be and think like Triss although she could no longer access that identity's skills. In her sophomore year, Trissiny also discovered that her paladin status created an artificial compulsion to hunt and destroy anything infernal after realizing that she had never been a particularly aggressive person until after her calling. “You have instincts. You are a predator. In the presence of the unnatural, you’ll be driven to strike.” - Malivetter Defresne, Book 9, Ch. 23 This compulsion was used against her by the Black Wreath during an attempt to pit the town of Lone Rock against her. It made her blind to their machinations and too single-minded to maneuver around their traps. Upset at how easily she was manipulated, Trissiny decided to seek out the Thieves' Guild to regain the Eserite skills that Triss Locke showed she could learn. Personality and Beliefs (In progress) Trissiny is regarded by many of her friends to be a rather judgmental person, as she can sometimes see the world in black-and-white. While this may be true to an extent, it is important to note that, as stated above, a portion of this attitude stems from her calling as a Hand of Avei. She has, however, been shown as introspective and willing to reconsider her initial assumptions, particularly regarding people who she deems to be working to further good in the world. Her interactions with both Gabriel and Glory would be examples of this. She has a desire to save others and seems to be willing to self-sacrifice to the point of giving up her life. She quick to lose patience with those causing mischief. Category:Characters Category:Unseen University Category:Sisters of Avei